Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign
You'll learn more about the history that haunts one of your characters in a cutscene that kicks off the ninth chapter. Then you'll receive Yellow Energy Hex x3, Violet Energy Hex x3 and a new mission. The boss of this chapter is Jalopy Golem. Main Mission Travel to Antourion's Manor on Level 2. You'll need to use a Violet Energy Hex piece to make it rise from the map so that you can enter. Head inside the building to trigger a cutscene and the mission will complete automatically (though there's no on-screen notification to that effect). Head to Level 6 as instructed and start toward Lucia. You'll find unavoidable enemy groupings guarding the perimeter. Defeat any that get in your way, then enter the area. From the dungeon map that appears, access the Downtown area. Travel through until you reach the room where you fought a boss in a previous chapter. Now there are three Screw-Top enemies. Defeat them, then look for a new exit along the side of the room that wasn't available the last time you visited. The light along that route should be white. Follow the path to exit the Downtown area and appear back within the Lucia map. Continue to the nearby Parkway area. There, you will find a boss battle with the Jalopy Golem. Once you win, you'll see a cutscene and will receive credit for completing the mission. Now you can tend to any remaining side missions, then head back to your base to view a new cutscene and to advance to the next chapter. Side Missions Find Miranda in her shop, as usual. Talk to her. She needs you to fetch her materials from Darrel in Cranktown. Travel there next, but know that you will run into an unavoidable enemy group along the way as a result of the chapter's fixation with making Lucia difficult to reach. When you arrive on Level 7 after riding Core Lift 2, you'll find more unavoidable enemy encounters along the pathway leading to that town. That explains the delay in deliveries to Miranda's store. Work your way through them and to Cranktown. When you enter, you'll find him standing around near the shops to the left of the town's entrance. Talk to him to receive the Steamer Trunk. Now you need to take it back to Ebel City. Thankfully, there are no additional unavoidable enemy patrols when you return to the map. Backtrack to Ebel City and go to Miranda's store. Hand over the trunk that you received from Darrel to complete the mission and receive your reward. After traveling to Barbarella's Manor, you'll find a chef standing on the walkway in front of the building. That's Lex. Talk to him and accept the item that he gives you, Lex's Haute Cuisine. Now you need to take it back with you to Ebel City, to the 'loud and emphatic lady' that lives there. He's referring to Rose, the woman who stands around on the platform above the Guild. Talk to her and hand over the cuisine to complete the mission. Travel to Albona on Level 10. Enter the town and head to the roadway with the merchants on either side. There's a soup lady there, and nearby you'll find David. Talk to him. He wants you to deliver a letter to a girl named Joanne on Level 9. Accept the Letter of Longing that he gives you, then head to Level 9 by using the Core Lift 3. At the top of the lift, you should find a lady in a blouse and skirt standing around. Talk to her for the opportunity to hand over the letter that you received from David. When you do, you'll receive credit for another completed mission. Work your way down to Albona on Level 10. From the entrance to the town, head left along the street past the bulletin board. Sarah will be standing somewhere near it. Talk to her and she asks you to obtain some Luxury Meat for Kitty Dog. To obtain some of that, you'll need to defeat enemies in Lucia. Enter the area map (which is guarded by a perimeter of unavoidable enemies when you first approach in this chapter) and save at the Abandoned Energy Station. Then wander around on the dungeon map battling Wrecking Ball enemies until one drops the Luxury Meat. Once you have the meat, bring it to Sarah for your reward. Meet with Rose, the woman standing above the guild who received the meal from her son as you completed the 'Authentic Cuisine' side mission in this chapter. She will hand over the Deluxe Recipe, which you need to take to Lex at the walkway leading into Barbarella's Manor. You'll receive your reward for a successful mission upon handing over the item. Trivia *This chapter, alongside Chapters 4, 6, and 13, are the only chapters that make the player replay a previous dungeon in the main mission. **Out of all for of those chapters, this is the only one that does not make the play replay the dungeon from the previous chapter, instead making them replay the dungeon from Chapter 1. Chapter 09